callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outskirts
Outskirts is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It has the European Theater setting and is quite large. It has a "partially ruined city" setting and thus is fairly urban, however, it is very dynamic, and has many interesting features, such as a dried-up stream with a bridge. It contains cars as well as Tanks. It could be considered a tribute to Saving Private Ryan due to its stunning resemblance to the part in the movie when Jackson shoots the German sniper's eye out. Multiplayer Tactics Around the center of the map there is a church with a tall tower. The tower is an ideal sniping position, seeing as the whole map can be seen from that position. However, at the same time, snipers around the map at ground level can easily pick off snipers from the tower if the snipers from the tower are not attentive enough. The Soviet start is somewhat disadvantageous, as the Wehrmacht start favors a more vehicle opening in Team Deathmatch. The Soviets have practically only access to their one T-34 in which the Wehrmacht can easily capture the middle T-34 with ease as a bonus besides their already starting Panzer IV. An often tactic of both teams is to rush the Church Tower, but it is up to the tanks to turn the battle, as if one tank is not killed soon enough, it will be a nuisance to the team. Urban and long range fighting often occurs near or in the Church Tower, as a person who gains the tower has sight of a very large portion of the map making this a somewhat sniper map. Urban combat is seen primarily in buildings, where a sniper has to either switch to his pistol (preferably a Magnum) or run away. SMGs are not overpowered, as the SMG is mere useless in long engagements especially for a sniper. Overall, the balance holds true, as any team who takes the Church Tower can see majority of the map but in return are very vulnerable to Artillery Strikes, tanks that can shoot at the tower's windows, and many players that "spay and pray" up the stairs leading to the tower. On the stairs many people place bouncing betties to stop people catching them by surprise. Bouncing betties can also be dropped from the top to explode on invaders. Scattered ruins and partially destroyed buildings litter the map, which means a sniper (or any player) with Camouflage can easily avoid majority of the enemy players trying to spot him. A popular spot to counter the Church Tower is to garrison the building that is adjacent to it; it is a building that has a roof blown off and is very useful when sniping at the Church Tower. Emphasize that anyone who is at the top of the Church Tower will usually be dead if group snipers are zooming into the tower. The map has three tanks only, which could cause an annoyance to people trying to play any objective game types and even Team Deathmatch, due to the map's size for six total tanks and many open windows, so it is ideal to have an Anti-Tank class as a back up in case of too many tanks around. A good time to pull this class out is when they have two or more tanks more than your team, due to the fact that you can be easily overrun. Use your favorite gun (preferably a rifle) with Satchel Charges/Bazookas, Sticky Grenades/Molotov Cocktails (Molotovs can burn off the protective armor of the tanks very fast), and Flak Jacket, due to the explosion of the tank shell if he misses, and anything for the last perk, preferably Martyrdom for an extra shot at the tank. There is a glitch where a player can jump from the church tower onto a light post, from which he can jump onto a building, which is otherwise inaccessible. This map is good for most objective game types. Trivia *This map was created by Certain Affinity, though all creative and art directive came from Treyarch *It has been reported that a ghost will throw a rock at you near the church. *This is the easiest map to get the "Flawless" challenge on. *This map is not available on the Wii version of the game. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer